If We Could Only Stop Fighting
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: AU Body Swap. Faye and Adam are twins who have never gotten on. Their father tries to fix things and make them get on more. They will have to stop trying to ruin each other's lives long enough to break the spell and get back to their own lives.
1. Chapter 1

**If We Could Only Stop Fighting**

**Pairing:** Fayana, Madam eventually

Fake, Cadam, Chawn, Melick, Cake, Amelian, Jolia (hints or starting couples)

**Summary: **AU. Faye and Adam are twins who have never gotten on. Their father tries to fix things by doing a spell to make them get on more. Faye and Adam will have to stop trying to ruin each other's lives long enough to break the spell and get back to their own lives. Eventual Fayana and Madam.

**Notes: **It may start off a little weird but I promise it'l get better. Just as a note so people are aware, the circle do have their powers as do their parents (at least the ones I include). However they have all left school and though they all live in chance harbor don't really know each other. At some point I may put in a flashback that gives a little more backstory but it should pretty much explain itself. Fayana will (hopefully) be the main couple since their like OTP, but will include lots of others. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Faye stretches and yawns as light creeps into her bedroom. She glances at the clock. A red 8 blinks back at her. She groans but gets out of bed, pushing the face down body that had been resting on her off of her. She makes her way to the bathroom to shower.

Standing in front of the mirror in just a towel, Faye rubs her face with both hands. She groans. She never was a morning person, there was something so uninteresting about getting up on time. It was a Friday which cheered her up a little at the prospect of enjoying her weekend. Today however she wouldn't have such a relaxing day.

Melissa would be round so they could head to their meeting together. The pair had been working on their own business. It took a while but they were finally starting to get a little more established. They had a reasonable sized fashion store in Chance Harbor, as well as a large online following. They had recently started an idea for a magazine. However their were still some things that needed to be organized, hence the meeting today.

Faye walked back into her bedroom where the body was still face down in her bed. She walked over to the window and yanked the curtains open. The body groaned, and tried to move away from the light.

"Hurry up. I have to be gone before 9." Faye directed at the body, while looking through her wardrobe.

"You're just trying to play off how happy you am that I stayed the night." The guy asked his voice slightly sleepy. He sat up running a hair to tame his hair a little.

"Please, Jake. As if."

"I have to get back to Liv's anyway." Jake began pulling on various items of clothing that been scattered around the room.

Faye stayed silent. Liv was Jake's current girlfriend. Which she knew all about. He was only with her when he was cheating on someone else. A fact that should annoy the brunette, make her angry even. Faye couldn't manage that though. That would imply that she actually had enough time to date properly. Or wasn't still hung up on the blonde still getting dressed.

"I may swing by tonight." He said in a bored tone. "Depends if Liv puts out."

"I'm busy."

Jake chuckled.

"Oh right that stupid thing with your family. Well, I'll see you around. Maybe next time you'll try and be little more into it."

Faye cringed but said nothing. Sometimes it was hard to remember why she let him come back. Yet every time he called, she dropped everything.

"Just leave Jake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **So chapter two is just carrying on from the previous chapter. More people will be introduced, I'm just getting started. Let me know what you think so far and enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

"Was that Jake I saw sneaking out the back door?"

Faye turned now half dressed to see her best friend standing in her doorway with two coffees.

"Melissa." Faye said in greeting, taking the offered coffee.

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Faye pulled on her shirt and smoothed it out.

"Don't play coy. Was that Jake Armstong sneaking out of you house?"

Melissa had one hand on her hip and was narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, but I know what you're gonna say-"

"Faye." The girl sighed deeply. "I though you were done with that. Dating him was the biggest mistake ever."

"I am. Were not dating. It's just sex. Promise." Faye winked, and moved to do her make up.

Melissa cringed.

"He's a slime ball."

"He's good in bed."

Melissa groaned, but knew this conversation was getting nowhere.

"We can come back to that. Are you ready for this morning?"

"Yeah I have the last few sheets on my chest of draws." Faye gestured behind her, and Melissa moved to where she had motioned.

As Melissa shuffled though the sheets. Faye finished getting ready. She raised one hand to her hair, muttering as she ran her fingers through it. Under her touch her hair began to dry and style itself, straightening around her face. Faye did another check at her outfit in the mirror.

"Okay. Ready." Faye picked up her bag and remaining coffee. Melissa held onto the notes in her hand as they headed downstairs.

"We still need to find a new photographer."

Faye frowned as she lead the way out of the house, picking up her keys on the way.

"You scared away that last one with all your scary forceful controlling-ness." Melissa made weird hand gestures to emphasize her point.

"I don't know what you mean." Faye had a smirk on face though as she got into her car.

Melissa slide into the passenger seat giving her an incredulous look.

"I'm surprised his camera didn't keep smashing, the way you were glaring at him. Even the models were uncomfortable, and they didn't know what was happening."

"Whatever. He was a big baby."

"A big baby we needed for the first edition of our magazine. Couldn't you have at least waited until he had finished taking photos? Then we might actually be able to publish something by the end of the month."

"I'll find someone better. Don't worry 'lissa it'll be fine."

Melissa dropped it. Putting the additional notes she had gotten from Faye into a folder she had been carrying.

"Tonight's family dinner night right?"

Faye cringed at the reminder.

"Kill me know."

Melissa laughed.

"It's not that bad. Just one night. Isn't that what you always say?"

"Yeah, and every year it gets worse. This year I have stuck to avoiding Adam completely."

"He's your twin though. I mean is that really plausible?"

"He's a douche."

Melissa chuckled.

"Well I haven't really met him, but I'm sure you're right."

Faye pulled up to their store where they would get ready for the meeting. They glanced at each other before going in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Now a look into Adam and Cassie's life a little. Diana will be in the next chapter (being her adorable self). Anyway please enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Adam moved the flowers in his arms into one hand and reached out for the doorbell. He shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the door to open. He glanced at the flowers in his hand, it had taken him a while to pick them out. All morning he was in the flower shop, looking for flowers that were apologetic.

The door opened to reveal a blonde with her arms crossed and an unhappy look.

"Cassie I'm so sorry."

The blonde said nothing. Adam held out the flowers.

"The restaurant was packed and dad needed help. I couldn't get away. I forgot to call. I am so sorry. Please forgive me?" The boy pulled a hopeful face.

Cassie sighed.

"Really? The puppy dog eyes." Cassie shook her head moving to let Adam enter. He smiled and handed the flowers over, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It won't happen again."

"It better not. I was there for over an hour, looking like an idiot."

Cassie made her way to the kitchen with the flowers. Adam following closely.

"I know, and I am so sorry. I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want."

Cassie paused to consider it while she put the flowers in some water.

"You mean that?"

Adam nodded. Then paused, remembering something.

"As long as it's not tonight." At Cassie questioning look he explained. "Family dinner night."

Cassie nodded in understanding. Ever since she had started dating Adam there had been family dinner night. His family never saw each other except for this one night every year. It was his parents way of trying to 'keep the family together'. Adam only had one sibling, a twin sister, Faye. Cassie had only met her a few times and she was a bitch.

Adam and Faye's father, Ethan, owned one of the few nice restaurants in chance harbor. He was mainly the chef nowadays though. Adam had taken over and turned it into more of a chain. There were six restaurants now. Adam and his father both stayed at the original though, and managed the others from there.

This wasn't the first time Adam had been too caught up to remember their date. It was actually a rather frequent event. Cassie and Adam had been so in love when they first met, but somewhere down the line it just ... Disappeared. They were together more out of comfort than anything else. Like an old married couple. Except they weren't married. Where there should have been comfort there was just an emptiness.

"How are you feeling about it?" Cassie questioned as Adam sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Same as usual. Hoping Faye has a good reason not to go. If I back out I'm the ass, if she backs out I'm the darling child that actually turned up."

Cassie frowned. She never liked Faye but still never understood how the two had such a dislike for each other. They were twins. They grew up together in every sense. Yet their relationship was so very strained.

"Just one night. You guys can get on for that long right?" Cassie leaned back against the counter opposite Adam. Adam shrugged.

"Depends on how big of bitch Faye is that day. She can be such a piece of work- you know, you've met her."

"I don't know her that well." The blonde pauses. "Do you want a drink?" Adam nods and she moves to get him one.

"You could come with me you know? It might be a little more bearable."

Cassie bit her lip. The front door closed, and they both turned towards it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **As I was writing this one I realised I hadn't decided if Diana and Cassie were sisters. They were originally just roommates and best friends, so I have had to change some things to make them half-sisters. It probably won't make a difference to you guys, but anyway. In this one Cassie admits to her sister how she has been feeling about Adam. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

"Oh am I interrupting? I'll just grab a drink and pop upstairs. You won't even know I'm here." The brunette said as she entered the house.

"It's fine Diana." Cassie handed Adam his drink and then got a glass to get Diana one.

"Oh good. Hey Adam." She smiled at the boy.

"Diana." He said in greeting. "Cassie mentioned you got a job with some nature magazine."

"Oh yeah. It's brilliant." Diana hopped onto the stool next to Adam. " They're paying me loads just to take pictures of some forests and stuff. Actually I need a guys help, you don't wanna ...?" She left the question open, but Adam understood.

Adam glanced at Cassie who was handing Diana a glance. She didn't say anything.

"I don't know. What would I need to do?" He looks a little unsure.

"Pretty much just stand still."

"You're gonna be taking photos? Of me? I'm not a model. I don't really want to be a model-" Diana cuts him off.

"They won't be in the magazine. They want to send some images over to an office in New York. They want to see how I am at taking pictures of people with nature. I know it's weird, but please. I would really appreciate it."

Adam frowned still not liking the idea. He glanced at Cassie who seemed to be asking him to agree as well. Adam sighed and nodded. It couldn't hurt. No one would even see the photos.

Cassie smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Diana said happily.

"You make such a great model with that hair." Cassie added.

Adam blushed not sure what to make of the way the pair were looking at him. He jumped off his stool.

"I'm gonna go. I still have some stuff to do before tonight." He moved over to kiss Cassie goodbye. He waved to Diana and left.

"Tonight?" Diana questioned Cassie.

"Family dinner."

"Ah yes. I remember you saying. He didn't look happy about it."

"No him and his sister aren't very ... Sibling-ly."

"Unlike us?"

Cassie smiled.

"Half-sisters. And still way closer than they'll ever be."

"We should get like an award or something." Diana tried to genuinely thoughtful.

Cassie laughed, and nudged the other girl. Diana laughed too.

"Are you going with him?" Cassie looked away briefly.

"No. He asked, but I don't ... Want to. God I'm a terrible girlfriend."

"So I take the flowers were because he's such an amazing boyfriend?"

Cassie stayed silent.

"What did he do this time?"

"Forgot dinner. Again."

Diana sighed. She shook her head at her slightly older sister. She slid off her stool so she could give her a quick hug.

"He said he's sorry. I know he means it. I just ... I don't care anymore."

Diana wasn't sure what to say so she just pulled her sister into another hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **This time you get to see Dawn and Charles (who I was so routing for on the show). The next chapter will likely be with Ethan and then I can go back to the kids. I know the introduction is taking a while but just bear with me please. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Dawn opened the door to her house. She placed her bag down in the hall, and shifted the shopping bags she had. Straightening up and splitting the bags between her hands.

"Hello?" She started making her way to the kitchen, before she heard a response.

"In the kitchen."

"I wasn't sure you'd still be here." Dawn placed the bags on the table, then moved round to greet the man seated at the kitchen table. He was surrounded by pieces of paper, and put his pen down as she approached. She leaned down to kiss him briefly.

"I did say I'd wait for you."

Dawn moved away to put away the shopping she had brought.

"I know. This is the first time you've stayed here when I was out though."

"You were at school. I tried to convince you take the day off with me this morning but-" Dawn chuckled as she moved to put items away in the fridge.

"I'm the principal, Charles. I can't just bunk-off." Charles sighed and stood up.

"I know I heard it all this morning."

"What are you-" Dawn was cut off as Charles wrapped his arms round her from behind. He placed a kiss on her neck.

"Maybe you could 'bunk-off' this dinner instead. I could cook for you."

"You know I would like nothing more. It's just Ethan does these dinner's to make sure the kids spend some time together. I know it just seems to make them worse, but its worth a try." Dawn turns around in Charles' arms. "I'm sorry."

He just smiles in understanding, making Dawn smile in return. She liked being with Charles. He never pressured her into anything. Ever supportive and ever dependable.

Dawn moves to link her arms around his neck and leans up to kiss him.

"I promise to make it up to you later though? You could wait up for me." She leaned into kiss him again.

"I like the sound of that." They kissed once more, before they broke apart. Charles started helping dawn put away the last of the shopping.

"I would be nice if you could come with me though." Dawn mused and she reached into a high cupboard.

"I thought we were gonna wait and tell all our kids together."

"No we are. I just meant I would like you there. I do think we should tell the kids properly though. In fact maybe soon we could think about?"

"I'd like that. Diana keeps asking who I've been with. Even though she doesn't live at home anymore she still liked to check up on me."

Dawn sighed, turning on the kettle and pulling out two cups.

"If only it were simple enough to just tell them."

"You mean if your son wasn't dating my daughter's half-sister? Or if your ex-husband wasn't following your sons girlfriend's married mother around like a lost puppy?" He made a movement with his hand to get all the relations right.

"Or Faye wasn't still so unstable." She sighs again.

"Nothing's ever easy, but it'll work out." Dawn looked at his reassuring face, feeling better she smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: **As I said here is Ethan's chapter. Next chapter will be the dinner party (so the story will finally move forward a bit), so soon we will have the whole body swap (yay). Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

Ethan raised the bottle to his lips once more, taking a deep swing of the amber liquid before placing it back down on the counter. He moved around the restaurant kitchen, finishing off tidying.

The restaurant was empty. They had closed early, as they always did for the Conant-Chamberlain family dinner. The rest of the staff had also headed home at Ethan's words. He wanted to finish up himself. In truth he needed a drink in peace. Tonight would a disaster as it always was. He told himself he needed a little liquid luck to get him through.

These a loud ringing. Ethan glances around for his phone. He spots it on the other side of the kitchen and hurries over there. He picks up the phone just before it goes to voicemail. He doesn't check to see who the caller is, just answers.

"Hello?"

"_Hey dad. It's Adam."_

"Your still coming tonight right?"

"_Oh yeah. I'm not canceling. I just wanted to see if you needed any help cooking or getting ready."_

"No, I've got it under control. I'm just about to head home to start."

"_Okay, good."_

"Are you bringing Cassie?"

"_No. I got the impression she didn't- no she's not coming."_

"How come? She's more than welcome. We have plenty of seats-"

Ethan could hear a sigh on the other end that cut him off. Ethan reached for the bottle again.

"_I'm not inviting Cassie's mother."_

"I did say anything about Amelia."

"_You didn't have to. It's all you ever want to talk about though."_

There's a silence as Ethan reaches for a drink again.

"Do you know if your sister is bringing anyone?"

"_You talk to her more than I do. I doubt it though. She doesn't date remember."_

"Right. Just wanted to know numbers, but I suppose it doesn't matter. And your mother, will she be bringing someone?"

"_Not as far as I know dad. Just us four, I reckon."_

"Good. Not that I mind. It's just-good."

"_Are you drinking?"_

"No I told you I'm on my way home. I'm just tidying up the restaurant."

"_It won't help tonight if your intoxicated. Just leave the clearing up until tomorrow. Go home drink some water or some coffee."_

"I just told you I wasn't-"

"_I know you dad. These dinners stress us all out. I don't know why you still do them."_

"I want you and your sister to know your mother and I can get along."

"_Were adults. Besides you may be able to stand each other, for Faye and I it's a different story."_

"Well it would be nice if you two could get along as well. You used to be so close growing up."

There was another sigh on Adam's end.

"_I should go. I still need to get ready. I'll see you later."_

"7 o'clock?"

"_7 o'clock."_

They hung up and Ethan pocketed the phone. He picked up his bottle and screwed on the lid. He placed in back in it's cupboard and picked up his jacket.

He didn't need to worry, he had some more back at home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: **Not quite the family dinner. I just wanted to get this done before it. Hope it's still interesting. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

"Did you see their faces?" Faye got out in between laughs. Melissa was in a similar situation trying to hold back laughs.

"I can't believe you did that."

"They were boring me. I needed to entertain myself." Faye pouted as she opened her door.

"So making that old guy's toupee float above his head was entertaining?"

"You didn't think so?"

Melissa responded by bursting into laughter once more, Faye joined her.

"Come on, you can help he get ready." Faye grabbed the other girl's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Melissa followed obediently, their laughter dying down.

Melissa settled down on the end of Faye's bed, while the other moved to rifle through her wardrobe. After a moment of silence Faye glanced at the girl on bed. She looked away again, before speaking.

"How are you?" Melissa looked startled by the question.

"What?"

"I mean." Faye took a deep breath. She wasn't very good with this stuff. "This week will be two years." She said carefully.

Melissa's hand went to her neck. Faye knew what she was holding. Around her neck was a necklace which held a dog-tag and a ring.

"I know. I'm okay though. Thank you Faye." She said in a quiet voice.

Faye shuffled. She was always uncomfortable talking about such serious stuff, but Melissa was her best friend.

"Do you want to ... Talk about it?"

Melissa didn't say anything for a while. Lost in her own thoughts.

"My husband died. I don't think it will ever be okay, but little by little It's getting better. You were a big part of that Faye. I know you don't think you helped but you really did."

Melissa smiled and Faye took her expression to mean that was all she wanted to say for now. Melissa changed the subject onto something easier, as Faye began to change into the dress she had pulled out.

"So how do you want to look for this new photographer?"

"I dunno. I figure we just put out an advert and see if there's anyone local. It'll look good if we use some upcoming talent rather than some established hot-shot."

Melissa nods in agreement.

"I could ask around and set up some interviews for a week or two if you like?"

"I can do it. I mean it was _technically_ my fault the other one went loopy."

"I think It's better I do it. Your not much a people person."

Faye huffed offended. She was dressed now and put her hands on her hips, looking down at the other girl.

"I am an excellent people person. I have great ... People skills!"

"Oh really? So how are the 'people skills' working with your brother."

"There is an exception to every rule. He is a A class totally-"

Melissa holds up her hand laughing.

"Pretend I didn't ask. Come on I should get home, and you're gonna be late."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: **Family dinner time. Finally. Now the start of the story has been set up it can start properly. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 8**

"I'm here! Now the party can really start." Faye called as she strolled into their large family home-previous home she corrected herself. She had a small purse in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Faye headed towards the kitchen where she assumed her family would be gathered.

"You're late, Faye." Faye rolled her eyes at her mother's tone.

Dawn, Ethan and Adam were all standing around in the kitchen, each holding a drink and each looking uncomfortable but with fake cheery smiles plastered on their faces.

"Nice to see you too, _mother_." Faye gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before moving to her father to do the same. She handed over the bottle of wine, and Ethan went to get her a drink.

"Adam." Faye said as way of a greeting.

"Faye." He didn't look at her just tilted his head slightly.

"You're an hour late." Dawn continued, ignoring her daughter's eye roll once more.

"I was busy. Clearly. Not all of us can just spend all day lounging around in bed." Faye wiggled her eyebrows at Dawn.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ethan stopped Faye's answer by giving her a drink. Faye just smirked mischievously at her mother.

"Let's not fight. Faye has only just got here." Ethan, ever the peacemaker.

"Yes, Faye you have all night to be a pain in the ass. Why waste all your ammo now? You never stop talking whether you have something to say or not." Adam added, finally looking at his sister for the first time since she arrived.

Faye let out an unamused laugh.

"Actually Adam I have plenty of things to say to you. Especially concerning that lovely _wife_ of yours." Faye raised her eyebrows at her brother, waiting for a reaction.

Dawn huffed into her wife glass, and Ethan frowned.

"Cassie is not my wife."

"Oh. My mistake. She just walks around like she God's gift. Besides she seems to think she owns the boathouse."

"She was just helping out. The place was packed- why am I explaining myself to you?"

Faye shrugged, so Adam carried on.

"That reminds me I saw your boyfriend- oh sorry not your boyfriend. He's others peoples boyfriend right? You're just the mistress?"

"Oh butt out girl hair."

"Great comeback. Really witty."

Both Faye and Adam had put down their glasses now and were standing opposite each other, glaring.

"I'll show you witty. How about I shove that perfect hair up your-"

"Faye!" Dawn interrupted.

"Come on guys." Ethan tried.

"I have had enough of you always trying to mess with me." Adam stepped forward one hand pointed at Faye.

"Yeah? Well you're not exactly the ray of sunshine everyone claims. And Cassie knows that."

"What does that mean? Actually I don't care. Just because you're love life sucks doesn't mean you can mess with mine."

Fay let out a laugh.

"Please what love life! Mum gets more than you!"

Dawn tried to protest as she turned red, but the pair were too involved in their fight.

"Oh shut up. Love is about more than sex, Faye. Maybe you would know that if you met someone who could actually stand you long enough to like you."

"And maybe you wouldn't be so stuck up if you got laid for once!"

Adam and Faye both started shouting at once. They got so loud, trying to fight for control of the conversation than neither Dawn or Ethan could understand them anymore.

"Enough! Kids-" Ethan tried, but neither twin could hear them. There were sparks flying from both their hands as the fighting got more heated.

"Faye you are such a bitch to even-"

"You're just a tool and everyone knows-"

They both raised their hands at the same time and there was a loud bang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: **Part two of the family dinner. I'm actually getting excited to write the body swap part (which is weird I know). I have so many ideas of how to do it and I'm not sure which one to go with yet so we shall see. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

The room filled with smoke as the fire alarm went off. They all started coughing. Dawn began to murmur under her breath and the smoke cleared. The alarm slowly stopped blearing.

Dawn pulled herself up and looked around.

"Everyone alright?" She called, coughing once more.

Now the smoke had cleared she could see the state of the kitchen. The four of them had been flung across the room. Ethan had ended up in the hall, and was trying to pick himself up. Adam had ended up rolling over the counter and was looking rather sorry for himself holding his hand. Faye had ended up the other side other room, having hit a chair on her way over, and seemed to be sporting a split lip.

"God dammit Faye!" Adam shouted across the room.

"What are you yelling at me for? It was your fault!"

Ethan had finally reentered the room, and was rubbing his head.

"You're still fighting? After that?" Ethan shook his head. His children ignored him though and had started up again. Blaming each other for the bang that had taken place.

"That's it. I'm leaving. I can't stand this crazy family anymore! You're all completely dysfunctional!" Faye shouted moving to grab her bag so she could leave.

"As if your not Faye! Dammit." Adam shouted after her. He followed, leaving Dawn and Ethan in the wake of their children's shouting match.

The two of them just stood there for a few uncomfortable moments, unsure of what to do or say. The pair hadn't really spent anytime alone together since the divorce. They tried to carry their marriage on long after both of them had had affairs for the children, but it reached a point they just couldn't do it anymore. They had fought all the time, and were never happy.

Apparently Faye and Adam had since taken on the role as the ones to constantly fight it out. They had been getting increasingly worse. It never been like what happened tonight though. They had never used magic on each other. Not that they seemed to mean to tonight. The two adults looked around the room which had burn marks across it and winced. They were lucky none of them had really gotten hurt.

"Do you want a hand cleaning up?" Dawn offered tentatively.

Ethan shook his head, giving her a weak grateful smile.

"Thanks anyway. I still have my book of shadows somewhere. I seem to remember a pretty useful clear up spell in there."

Dawn nodded, and stood awkwardly for a few more moments.

"Well I guess since dinners pretty well ruined, I should." Dawn gestured towards the door the twins had exited only a short while ago.

"Right yea." Ethan ran a hand through his hair, unsure. "It was ... Good to see you again."

"You too. Take care."

Ethan nodded.

"We should probably talk to the kids though." Dawn added.

"I think they should cool off. I know I for one am a little to cross to deal with them right now."

Dawn nodded in understanding and muttered goodbye again, before disappearing out the door.

Ethan stood in the middle of his kitchen, looking at the damage. He reached for a new bottle in the cupboard and opened it up. It had been long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: **So here we go. Not long till the body swap :p This scene is just Ethan and there's not much dialect. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

Ethan unscrewed the bottle and took a large drink from it. Most of the kitchen had been cleared up and the Conant family book of shadows was open on the counter. The only thing left that showed the kitchen had been almost destroyed was the dark scorch marks along the walls, floor and a small part of the celling.

Their family dinner had been an even bigger disaster than usual. They hadn't even sat down. The food wasn't even ready. Adam and Faye had clearly reached boiling point. They couldn't be in the same room for more than 10 minutes without fighting. Attempting to blow up a room was at least a new twist on the fighting.

Ethan pulled himself up onto one of the kitchen stools. He placed his newly opened bottle next to his now empty one. He had held off drinking all day. Well, he had tried. He didn't need anymore reminders of how alcohol was not a good outlet for his grief or frustration. He got it from all his family. Daily.

Ethan turned a few more pages in the book of shadows. He was sure he had read something about scorch marks. Though he couldn't recollect where. Perhaps it wasn't even in this book. Dawn had the Chamberlain one that had been passed through her family. When they had gotten married they had scared lots of secrets, including their magic. Perhaps Ethan had read the spell in her book. He decided to continue looking anyway. He doubted he had ever read the book all the way through anyway.

The book of shadows was passed from generation to generation. Each family had their own book and their own spells and powers. It was said they were six families. However somewhere along the family lines they had lost contact. The Conant's, the Chamberlain's and the Glaser's were the only ones Ethan was aware of. Which meant there were three others somewhere out there. Their families were meant to be drawn together. Through a pull they couldn't even notice. Like they were written in the stars.

Ethan was fond of that phrase. He liked the idea that certain things were planned out. Certain things were meant to be. However they'd never found the remaining three family lines. When they were younger Dawn, Charles along with Sophie Ann Glaser had searched for the others. They never found any leads to them and so had eventually given up. So the family remained separate. The circle remained broken.

Ethan let out a puff of air after taking another drink. The more alcohol he consumed to forget him annoyance the angrier he felt. He couldn't help it. His children were always so angry at each other, seemingly without reason. He knew he should probably stop. He was in the confines of his own home though. There was no one around. He wouldn't be a danger to anymore.

Ethan turned another page in the book, and a folded sheet of paper fell out onto the floor. Curiously he bent down to pick it up. He unfolded it and looked closely. The ink on the page was messy and the writing was untidy. Ethan could only just make out a few words here and there. The alcohol already In his system probably didn't help.

"Resolving of issues with those closest to you." Ethan spoke out loud even though no one could hear him. That was the only clear sentence, halfway down the page.

Faye and Adam.

They were close. They were twins.

If Ethan were sober he would have know that performing a spell you knew nothing about was a dumb idea. He wasn't sober though. And the words seemed ... Appealing.

Ethan looked at the incantation and the legible sentences surrounding it.

It seemed that the spell would help bring two people together, to get past their differences in their own way. That was what his children needed, Ethan mused, they needed a little push.

He murmured the incantation to himself and waited.

Nothing.

Sighing he threw the paper on top of the open book. Picked up his bottle and headed up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: **Next chapter will be someone waking up and discovering what has happened :p This is just a little moment between Charles and Dawn. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

Dawn closed the front door a little forcefully, but, she reasoned in her mind, it's wasn't as though she would be disturbing anyone. Dawn dumped her bag and keys, and slipped out of her shoes and jacket. It had been a long day. In fact the lead up to the dinner had been almost as bad as the dinner itself. Which they hadn't even eaten. Dawn sighed. Ethan had probably cooked some big meal for them all like he always did and they hadn't even sat down to eat. Something really needed to be done about Adam and Faye.

Dawn had tried running after Faye, but the girl didn't want to hear anything her mother was saying. So Dawn had left it. It wasn't late but Dawn was exhausted already. She did have the energy to deal with her unruly daughter, or even attempt to try her son. Usually during these fights Dawn would placate Faye and Ethan would deal with Adam. It was an unspoken rule that the took one child each to reason with.

Dawn go the feeling Ethan hadn't phoned Adam though. Ethan had been looking a little worse for wear recently. Dawn knew enough about what happened between her ex-husband and Amelia to guess why he was so down. Though she didn't know the full story. She didn't want to. They were divorced, and both had moved one. Still she was married to him. She loved him once upon a time. Which was partly why she had hid her relationship with Charles for so long.

She wasn't ashamed of Charles. Even though their relationship had technically started while she was still married. Charles was important to her. So she wanted to tell her family properly. When Ethan was a little more stable. Adam wasn't so all over the place. Faye had stopped being so reckless. Her family had to come first.

"I poured you some win." Dawn started slightly, looking at the source of the voice.

Charles was settled down one end of the sofa, smiling gently. On the table in front of him there was a bottle of red wine and two filled glasses. He had waited for her like he said he would.

"You're here." Dawn moved over towards the sofa.

"You looked like you needed a moment. Plus I'm pretty sure you need this." Charles held one glass out towards her.

"Thanks." She took the glass and settled onto the sofa next to him. "How did you-?"

"I was on the phone with Diana when Adam turned up." He looked concerned.

Dawn just sighed and rested against him. Charles put an arm round her shoulders, and stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talking's not really my thing."

"I know." Charles chuckled lightly.

"Everyone will be over it by tomorrow I'm sure. I don't really want to think about it right now."

The doorbell went and Charles stood carefully to get it.

"I ordered pizza. Since I figure you guys didn't eat, and you probably don't fancy going out or waiting for cooking." He moved out of her eye line to fetch the pizza.

Dawn just smiled. It was okay to be selfish every once in a while. To push her family from her mind and focus on something else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: **Sorry this one is a little later than planned. I meant to post yesterday but I went out and expected to be back by at least 9pm, but at 3am I was just getting in and decided to carry on- It was a stupid idea. Now I feel dead. Anyway I retyped this a few times since It didn't really feel like Faye. So sorry if this chapter seems a little OOC. I tried my best. Please enjoy, and I'm open to suggestions and/or criticisms :)

**Chapter 12**

Faye groaned into her pillow. She rolled over trying to block out the noise that was attempting to wake her. Why was the alarm so loud? Who on earth would want to be woken up by that incessant ringing-

Faye stopped trying to move as far as possible from the sound by burying her head in the pillow. Which is Faye had been a little more awake, she would have realised smelled odd. It wasn't the familiar smell of her own house. The thing that made her stop though was remembering that she herself hated alarms. She didn't have one. Faye let out a muffled sigh, absorbing the fact that this wasn't her her alarm. It wasn't her bedroom. It wasn't her house.

So where was she?

Faye raised her head carefully, and very slowly, slightly afraid of what she might find. Faye let out a small breath of relief, she hadn't noticed she has been holding, at the sight of the empty half of the bed beside her. She was alone. Which made things a little better. Whoever's room this was, wasn't here. Faye glanced around the room.

It wasn't Melissa's. She had stayed over a lot and knew her room looked nothing like this. Not Jake's either. Faye had only been there twice though, and always regretted it afterwards.

Faye rubbed her eyes. She had no idea where she was. The room was unfamiliar which meant Faye had picked up someone last night. Though that didn't feel right. Since Faye didn't feel hungover and remembered everything from last night, including going to bed in her own bed last night.

"Ouch." Faye looked down at her hand. When she had been rubbing her eyes, she had shifted her free hand. The later was now throbbing slightly.

Faye's eyes widened.

"Bloody ..." Faye trailed off as she looked down the hand. She turned it over. That was definitely not her hand.

Faye raise her hand to her face, which felt different; rough almost, and her jaw felt wider. She moved her hand into her hair. Most of which wasn't there. Faye felt herself begin to panic a little more.

Faye glanced down at her body this time and noticed she was shirtless. She now realised why she hadn't realised earlier. That was not a female chest in any way.

Faye jumped out of bed. In her hurry she caught her foot in the covers, and ended up falling face first onto the floor. Her hand throbbed at the misuse once more, as Faye scrabbled, her limbs flailing in their attempt to stand up. Her body didn't seem to move quite how it would usually, and it made her a little unstable.

A quick search and she located a full length mirror. Without hesitation Faye moved quickly over to it.

"Oh bloody, bloody, bloody hell ... Of all the crazy shi-" A buzzing interrupted her spoken thoughts.

The phone was resting of a nearby chest of drawers. The name 'Faye' appeared on the screen. Faye took a breif second to realise how ridiculous the situation felt. Answering a phone call from herself, in a body that wasn't hers.

Faye fumbled with the phone, suddenly unsure. She didn't quite know what to expect.

"Hello?" Faye said slowly.

"_Faye?"_

"Adam?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: **Sorry if this is a little had to follow. Now Adam and Faye are in each others' bodies it may be difficult to know who I'm referring to. However I'll try to make it as clear as possible. Also sorry if this chapter isn't all that interesting since it's a phone conversation. Hope you enjoy regardless, and review to let me know what you think :)

**Chapter 13**

"_Oh god."_

"What happened, Adam?" Faye had been turning in front of the mirror pulling a disgusted face, half listening to her brother on the other end of the phone.

"_Why are you asking me? You this!"_

Faye paused at the angry in her brother's voice, and spoke slowly.

"What?"

"_You heard me."_

This time his voice came out so low it was almost a growl. Faye huffed, watching the strange movement in the mirror, as Adam's face contorted into a scowl. A trademark Faye face, but a rather peculiar one on Adam's features.

"Why would I do this? Why would I want to be you?"

"_You're jealous. Your life sucks. It always has."_

"Excuse me?" They both frowned at the high pitch sound that accompanied that sentence. Faye absently wondered if Adam's voice usually came out so squeaky or if it was just her.

"_I have a life. I have Cassie, a good job. You're still all over the place with every aspect of your life!"_

Faye's scowl deepened at hearing the know-it-all tone her voice brother was using. Her own voice sounded so strange with Adam's words.

"I have a job." Faye protested, turning away from the mirror.

"_Whatever Faye. Just switch us back."_

"I didn't do this bright-ass." Faye could hear Adam pause on the other end.

"_Then who ...?"_

The question hung in the air for a few moments. Neither had a reasonable suggestion, so Faye went on the offensive as she always did. She wasn't going to take the blame.

"You probably did it in your sleep. You've never been in control of your powers."

Faye could hear her own voice let out a amused chuckle, on the other end of the line.

"_I'll think you'll fine I'm a lot more in control than you Faye."_

Faye scoffs, but there wasn't much point disputing the fact. Out of the two Adam had always been the more sensible twin, while Faye had been much more reckless.

"I didn't do it."

"_Well the lets just fix this. Whatever happened. We both have magic. We can just swap back."_

Faye nodded along with Adam's words. Turning back to the mirror, Faye turned to the side. She pinched at the small amount of flab on the stomach that was currently her own.

"Good, because this body is horrible. You know you should really work out. You're getting a muffin-top."

Faye could hear the annoyed protests on the other end of the phone.

"_Leave my muffin- You know what. I don't want to have this conversation. It's too weird. Just stop whatever you're doing. Stop it now."_

Faye held up her free hand in surrender even though she knew her brother couldn't see it.

"Alright, alright. So how do we change back?"

Adam sighs thoughtfully on the other end. Clearly calming himself a little, trying to get into the right state of mind.

"_Just focus your power. We just have to link own ... Magic ..."_

"What? Why are you trailing off? Adam I can't hear you!" Faye raised her voice starting to get annoyed that Adam seemed to be goofing off while they were having a dilemma.

"_Can you do magic?"_

Faye barked out a short laugh at his ridiculous question.

"Of course. What kind of-"

Adam cute her off before she could finish though, and Faye took note of how serious and slightly worried the voice sounded.

"_Try. Right now."_

"Oh god."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: **This one is a little late sorry about that. Again I hope it's easy enough to follow. The Fayana meeting to fast approaching now :) yay. Please enjoy, and reviews' are very much appreciated.

**Chapter 14**

"This cannot be happening!" Faye began to panic. Sh had started pacing in the room.

"_I know. I know."_

Adam's voice didn't sound quite as panic but it was certainly worried.

"Have we lost our powers? I can't be magic-less. I just can't do it."

"_Faye."_

"Whoever did this is going to suffer. I mean seriously suffer. No one messes with Faye Chamberlain-Conant and gets away with it."

"_Faye! Listen."_

Faye stopped pacing and froze, listening to her brothers authoritative voice. It did sound strange coming from her body though.

"... What crawled up your ass ..." Faye frowned. She hated being told what to do. Even if it was to just be quite and listen for a few moments.

Adam ignored her.

"_I don't think our powers are gone. I mean I can still feel my magic. Can you?"_

"... Well yeah. But I just tried to use it-"

"_Maybe we just don't know how to use each others."_

There was silence on Faye's end for a long time. Adam was about to ask if she was still there when she finally spoke.

"Have you been drinking?"

"_What? No."_

"Well that made no sense." Adam sighed, and figured they would have to meet face to face to try ad sort this out.

"_Can you get to the Boathouse? I'll meet you there in like half an hour."_

Faye nodded, before realising Adam couldn't see her and she would need to verbally respond.

"Ok sure. Oh wait. Where am I? Well where are you, who's house is this?" Faye remembered she had no idea where she was.

"_Oh, Cassie's."_

They both paused.

"That's horrible."

"_Faye- Just get out and try not to ruin my relationship please."_

"Boy has that ship sunk." Adam ignored her comment and carried on.

"_I mean it. Don't talk to anyone. We can't tell anyone about this. Lets just sort it out, and go back to never talking."_

"Same goes for you. I don't want people thinking I'm a dork." Adam had already decided to hang up.

"Adam? Hey did you hang up on me-" Faye stopped, realsing she would get no response, and just let out a huff. She looked around quickly but couldn't see any clothes. Perhaps Adam kept some at Cassie's. So Faye began opening the wardrobe, and pulling out drawers.

It took her while but she managed to find some clothes that she recognised. Now fully dressed she looked in the mirror again.

"I really need to take you shopping. Or send you clothes. I look ridiculous." Faye spoke out loud to herself.

Picking up the phone and pocketing it she started to head downstairs. She was very near the bottom when she heard a noise. Faye froze, cringing. An inner monologue of 'Please don't see me, and please please don't talk to me' began occupying her thought, but apparently did her no good.

"Adam. I didn't know you were still here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. I feel really bad. I'm kinda rubbish at keeping up unless I'm prompted :/ sorry. Feeling guilty don't worry. I'm going to try and post a little more frequently though. I realise this may still be a little confusing, but I hope you stick with it. Thank you for all those who read and especially those who review. Much appreciated :) reviews tend to motivate me a little more.**

**Chapter 15**

Faye felt sick. She hated Cassie. Had done ever since they met. Faye may not get on well with Adam but even she knew he was too good for Cassie. And liked to frequently express those thoughts. After everything that had happened, after only just waking up, she did not want to deal with Cassie.

Faye's mind raced. She couldn't do magic, so there was no way out there. Maybe if she didn't move Cassie would have turned away and Faye could run out. What if Cassie tried to hug her? Or kiss her?

Faye internally gagged. This was going to be a disaster. Today was just not working out.

So Faye decided to try just that. She stood perfectly still, halfway down the stairs, staring at the front door she longed to be escaping through.

"Are you okay? You're just ... Standing there. It's a little weird." The voice spoke again and Faye muttered a curse under her breath. Guess acting like a squirrel caught in headlights wasn't going to work.

"Adam?" Faye could hear the voice getting closer. She was gonna have to face Cassie. The thought made Faye pale, but she sucked it up.

Taking a deep breath Faye quickly ran through a range of insults and names she could use for Cassie, as she prepared herself to face someone she tried so very hard to avoid. Spinning from her place on the step Faye finally looked at the voice who had been talking to her.

The girl in question was standing right by the staircase, a lot closer than Faye had anticipated. However the thing that threw Faye most of all was that instead of meeting the shade of blue she expected, she saw only a deep brown shade.

It wasn't Cassie.

Faye felt every insult she had fall short. This was not like her. Growing up she could make adults cry. She never fell short with a comeback. Even if the comeback was just to brood or glare. However for some reason she couldn't think of anything.

"Adam, You're staring? What's wrong?" The brown eyed girl asked.

Faye payed closer attention to her voice this time. It was nothing like Cassie. Faye could hardly believe she had mistaken the two.

Cassie's voice irritated her. The annoying tone drove her insane. In a way she couldn't possible describe or explain.

This voice though was almost like a melody. She had never heard a voice that flowed so well. Even when filled with concern it made Faye want to smile or ... Do something.

Faye tried to shake her thoughts. She couldn't understand what was happening. Who was this stranger? And why did Faye feel so strange.

Faye tried to place when she had a feeling even remotely similar, but came up short. The closest she could come up with was a combination of the comfortability of being with Melissa and the way her heart raced when she had first been with Jake.

Oh god.

Faye realised what was happening as the girl was now reaching out a hand to touch Faye.

Adam fancies this girl.

The girl's fingertips had barely grazed Faye's cheek, when Faye felt her legs give out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: Another chapter. Still apologising for the lateness of the previous one. Don't worry Diana will be back very soon. Faye has to go find out who she is first :p Anyway please enjoy and give me any feedback :)**

**Chapter 16**

Faye blinked slowly. She was at the bottom of the stairs, lying on her back staring into those brown eyes once more. They were still filled with concern, as the girl leaned over Faye, trying to determine what was going on.

Once Faye had caught her gaze, she couldn't look away. Something kept her there, just looking. Faye could feel the slight annoyance of her hand, reminding her that she was in Adam's body, who had an injured hand. For some reason that thought gave her an uneasy feeling, more so than it had before.

Faye realised the questioning look that had began to grow in the other's eyes was because Faye hadn't broken her gaze. Faye was keeping eye contact. She was staring.

Faye moved all of a sudden. Pushing herself up onto unsteady legs. She was still getting used to how to move this body. Her movements were jerky as she tried to hurry out the house.

Carefully trying to maneuver herself around this brown eyed girl. She didn't have time to deal with the confusing conflicting feelings of Adam being attracted to a girl while Faye was in her body.

It hurt her brain just trying to think about it.

She needed to get out.

It felt suffocating in there, and she couldn't understand why. The walls felt closer, like they were closing in. The lights seem to be getting painfully brighter by the second.

To avoid any distractions, Faye had made sure her eyes did not drift in the direction of this stranger.

"Slow down-"

Faye had almost reached the door. She was so close. Her hand almost touching the handle.

"I have to go ... Work." Faye tried lamely, feeling the need to give the girl some explanation for her rudeness.

Faye's lungs were scrabbling for air, when she finally closed the door behind herself. She gasped deep breaths, leaning back against the door, with a small sigh of relief.

"I fell down the stairs." Faye spoke out loud with realisation of the odd situation that just occurred. Her cheeks began to clour slightly.

She was blushing. There was no way that was happening. Faye Chamberlain-Conant did not blush. She did not behave like this. She did not end up in situations like whatever just happened in there.

Being in Adam's body was clearly ruining her. It only been an hour and a half.

Faye was sure she was losing her mind though. Nothing made any sense today. She hadn't even gone anywhere and today was already starting to look like the craziest experience of her life. There was no way she was telling Adam about what just happened. Even if it was his fault.

"I must have a concussion. I'm talking crazy. Plus I'm talking to myself."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: Been so long since I updated, and I'm really sorry about that. Anyway hope you like this chapter bit of Madam or at least it will eventually be Madam :) I'm not sure if I like how I wrote Melissa in this scene. It's been a while since I updated though like I said so hopefully I will write her better soon, if that makes sense. Also I know it's only short, but I wanted to stop there. Enjoy.**

Adam hesitantly took a few steps out of the bedroom and looked around. He recognised his surroundings but only very vaguely. As he hadn't been here much, especially in recent years. Still the layout was familiar enough. He pushed the long wet hair out of his face. There was no way he could get used to being in this body.

Adam spotted the stairs. Walking out of the room fully he tried to pocket the mobile in his hand. He struggled slightly, apparently Faye liked to wear her jeans slightly tighten than he did. Adam paused at that thought. There was something odd about thinking about his sister's jeans ... While wearing them. He shook his head and hurried down the stairs. He was about to leave when he realised he would need keys. He glanced around but couldn't see them. So began searching around.

His search ended up in the kitchen, his last hope. Faye's place was a mess. Adam recalled how her room looked when they were younger. She could always find everything though. She said it was organised how she liked it, and preventing their mother from going in there too much. He smiled briefly at the memory of his mother trying to get Faye to clean her room for guests, and the girl putting her foot down.

He frowned though when he saw one of the kitchen cupboards full of folders. He closed it letting out a huff.

"Why is this place such a mess?! I can't find anything." He muttered under his breath.

"You always say that." Adam jumped and spun around to see a curly haired brunette at the kitchen doorway.

"Your still too lazy to try and sortie out though. Organised mess is what you always say." She supplied, chuckling lightly. She stopped though when she noticed the look on Adam's face.

"Faye are you okay?" Adam cleared his throat to give him a chance to remember the girls names. They only met in passing.

"Yeah Fine, um-" He came up short. He was sure they'd met before, but Faye and Adam tried to distance themselves from each others friends. To the point where even though he knew this was probably Faye's best friend and business partner, he didn't know her name.

"Are you sure?" Adam nodded hurriedly. "Well what on earth are you wearing, then?"

Adam glanced down at his attire. He pulled on random clothes from Faye's wardrobe, trying to find the least feminine outfit he could.

"Oh. That. Well-I-Er-I'm in a bit of a rush so I'll just-" He motioned like he was gonna leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him. She began pulling him back towards the stairs.

"As your best friend there Is no way I'm letting you go out like that. Your hair isn't even dry. Maybe your not very well." Her voice sounded very concerned towards the end.

Adam felt nervous. He just wanted to get to works so he and Faye to figure out a way to fix this. He realised the girl expected an answer and mumble in agreement at not feeling well.

She plunked him down on the bed and made a show of rolling up her sleeves.

"I'll take care of it Faye."

She reached out and took Adams hand, before beginning to mutter under her breath.

Adams eyes widened.

This girl was doing magic.


End file.
